Release
by Eyes will roll
Summary: Elena was sick of her life and were it's gotten her. Her pearent and brother are dead, she used to be tested on for drugs. Now she wants to live a normal life with her aunt in La Push. But what happens when you throw in a wolf, and a group of vampires.
1. Dream

**ALEC: wHAT ARE YOU DOING  
ME; WRITING A BOOK ^^  
ALEC; ABOUT  
ME;TWILIGHT!!!!!!  
ALEC; OH THAT ONE THATS OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER  
ME-SAD FACE- ; QUIT ENJOYING THIS............I SHALL OWN IT ONE DAY!!! **EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY SYEPHENIE MEYER APART FROM ELENA, AUNT MAGGIE AND DE PLOT AND MABEY SOMETHING ELSE WHEN I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS.

A scream ran through my lips as I jumped up in bed, sweat was along my forehead and cheeks.

My door was quickly flung open and my aunt Maggie ran over to me.

"shh... Elena it's alright no one is coming to take you away. Your safe here." She whispered as she stroked my head trying to calm me down.

I pulled my legs up to my chest rapping my arms around them and laying my head agents my knees with my eyes closed tying to get the images out of my head.

For years I've been having this dream but over the last five months it has just improved.

It always starts with the same thing.

_Flames cracking and nipping at the house as I run though with my little brother Jack not to far behind._

_Mom Dad we scream as we run to our parents room gasping for breath as the smoke burns our lungs._

_I break down the door to the room to see a fiery crescent along my mom and dads bed._

_Screaming I run over to the bed and pull back the covers._

_A scream echoes though the house as it would in a horror movie out of me and Jack as we look at the remains of our parents._

_All that's left is skin and bones. Crying I lay the blanket back over their head._

_And holding Jacks hand we make our way our of our house._

Next the scene changes.

_I'm in a hospital the lights are too bright and all i can see is a blur of white._

_Their are women over in the corner that must not know I'm awake._

_"So how old is she." one of them asks._

_"12 almost 13."_

_"Such a shame. And she's the only one in the that family survived?"_

_"Yes from the looks of it her parents died in their bed and her younger brother died as they were tying to leave the house when the building collapsed she was the only one found."_

_"Then were will she live ? Dose she have any family?"_

_"None that we can find to take her. She will have to go to a orphanage."_

The scene changes once more. _This time I am in a baby blue colored room laying on a small table my arms are strapped above my head and my ankles are tied down as well ._

_A doctor comes over wearing a mask._

"_Please don't." I cry tears are along my face._

_The man chuckles"Now do you think we'd go though all this trouble to get you here if we were to just let you go?"_

_He smiles as he pulls a mask over my mouth and nose and in less then a minute I am asleep. _

This is normally wear I wake up screaming.

Aunt Maggie looks at me "was it the same dream?"She asks. I nod my head once.

I could hear her sigh.

"Elena sometime soon you will get you happy ending."

She kisses my head and I feel her getting up and moving.

My name is Elena Scot I have brown hair with some natural blond in it and green eyes. I'm sixteen and I am very short for my age.

That dream that I have just told you about was a quick summery of my life and has replaying in my head for years now and has only gotten worse.

You see after I had been adopted the family that took me was not much of a family at all and these people experiment a different type of well, humans that I just so happen to be a part of.

You see I'm a witch.

**So how did you like it ^^**

**please click the magical green button and tell me.**

**ramdom people:Come on click it, I know you whant to, IF YOU WERE ME I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO NOT CLICK IT!, YOU KNOW IF YOU HOLD A PAR OF GLASSES OVER IT WILL BE GIGANTIC HOW CAN YOU NOT CLICK IT THEN. PLEASE DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN**


	2. Meeting

_**Sorry I haven't updated from so long the flie I always use on my laptop had like 300 viruses so I had to delete it and make a new one because my dad dosen't trust anyone fix it. :(**_

_**I also decided to have songs for the chapters so this one is "Make Believe." by Thorney.**_

**Sorry it's so small**

Sighing I got out of bed and had a quick shower. I decided to wear my black jeans and one of my lime green shirts. And grabbed my black hoddie and phone as I ran down stairs to were aunt Maggie was.

"Hey kiddo want anything to eat?"

''No" I said with a small smile. ''I think I'll just have coffee."

''I think you live off that stuff?" she muttered under her breath rolling her eyes.

"No," I said taking a sip. Yum. Caffeine.

We sat in silence before Maggie spoke "so are you doing anything today?"

I shrugged "Maybe go down to the beach."

"It's raining," She reminded me with a smile.

"I like the rain''

"Your so much like your mother." I gave her a small smile before I left to go out side.

Like for the last two days it's been raining. Don't get me wrong I like the rain but if it was going to be like this everyday I would soon get annoyed and need to see the sun.

Maggie said that we need to keep a low profile which means I could only use my magic at home and at night.

The rain had turned to mist but I still had my hood up.

"Hey." I heard someone yell I looked up and saw about six really tall boys. One of them waved. And walked over to me.

"You do realize it's raining don't you?" One of them said with a smile flashing his teeth.

He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes like most of them but their was something different about him. And I was almost sure that all them were on drugs but, oh well. We have something in common.

I stared at him for a minute before realizing it and quickly looked down, my face starting to turn red.

"aah i-i like the rain." He chuckled as I stuttered. Smooth Elena smooth.

"Well that explains it." he smiled and I felt my knees go numb. Crap why did he have this effect on me.

"I'm Embry this is Jacob, Paul, Quil, Seth, and Jared." he said while pointing to the boys around him.

"I'm Elena." I said with a small smile.

Just then I felt my my phone start to vibrate and go off in my pocket._ 'And if your heart stops beating I'll be here wondering did you get what you deserve the ending of you life and if you get to heaven I'll be here waiting baby to get what you deserve the ending, if your life won't wait then your heart-'_

I quickly answered my phone not wanting it to play any longer. Looking up I saw the boys chuckle my face ran hot with embarrassment.

"Hello?"

"Hello Elena..."

I froze I know that voice from were. All the memories started coming back. And I quickly felt like I was going to get sick. Shutting the phone I pushed it back in my pocket.

"Are you okay?" one of them asked.

"Yea I just have to get back to my aunts." my heart was hitting my chest.

"Do you want some help?"

"No. it's fine." I quickly turned around and began walking back to Maggie's house. As soon as I was out of sight I started to run and didn't stop until I had reached the door. Slamming it behind me.

"is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes." my heart still sounding like a hammer agents mettle. Not like the running helped any.

"What?" she asked I could hear the worry I her voice.

"I just got a call from Joseph."

**DUM DUM DUM **

**sorry I'm really hipper...................................... O_o BANANA **


	3. frist day of school

OK so i am i terrible person and there is no reason why this chapter was not up other then that i am a horrible personso i soooooooo sorry!

the song for this chaptie is "Closer to Love-Mat Kearney"

**EMBRY POV**

"I'm Embry this is Jacob, Paul, Quil, Seth, and Jared." I said while pointing to them.

"I'm Elena." she said with a smile .I loved her smile.

Her cell phone went off in her pocket. And I bit my lip to keep me from laughing at the music.

Her face was red when she looked up at us.

"Hello?" she answered shyly.

"Hello Elena..."

Her hole body froze she looked terrified. I wanted to run over and hug her. And they only thing holding me back was Jake and Quil holding on to my shoulders.

She quickly shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"Are you okay?" I asked and looking at her face I knew she wasn't.

"Yea I just have to get back to my aunts." Somehow I think their was more to it then that.

"Do you want some help?"

"No. it's fine." she said as she turned around. I think she thought she was out of sight because she then broke into a run.

"Well that was odd." Quil muttered under his breath.

I just stared at were she had left.

"Ya she was probably PmSing." Paul said rolling her eyes.

I made my self not run over and rip his throat.

"Well you imprinted...that's great" Said Seth of coarse Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky. I sighed at thought of Elena. Her lips,her eyes, her hair. I never knew imprinting was like this once you see her everything stops and now all I can think of is Elena. And my life just became a fucking drama.

**ELENA POV**

"Aunt Maggie what do I do!" My voice cracked. This can't be happening, this CAN'T be happening.

"First tell me everything. What did he say or sound like. Are you sure it was him?" I nodded. "all he said was my name when I got scared and had hung up, his voice was the same but different. If that makes any sense."

"How different?" she asked.

"I don't know, more soft, why dose it even matter?" I was in hysterics.

"Just breath-

"how am I supposed to breath?" I cut her off.

"just calm down. Nothing is going to happen because you will be starting school next tomorrow and they wouldn't think off doing anything in a highly populated area."

I nodded.

She gave me a hug. And I slowly turned around and made my way up stairs.

************** :)*****^.^ (it's the next day)

"ELENA GET UP YOU CAN'T SLEEP IN ANYMORE!"Maggie was yelling at me from down stairs.

"IF YOU DON'T GET UP I'M GETTING THE GARDEN HOSE!" I quickly jumped up out of bed one thing she doesn't do is lie.

Why does school have to start early I mean I'd be fine with going to school at noon.

I had a quick shower and picked up a pare of jeans and a t-shirt.

Running down the stair and tripping on the last step. I pulled my high tops on and picked up my book bag just as Maggie came around the corner.

"good your finally ready" she said throwing me her keys.

"thanks," I was almost out the door when I turned over the keys. Hmm "these aren't the keys to your Mercedes." I said looking back at her.

" I know,"she smiled."come here." she said leading me towards the garage.

"what?'' I asked.

"well because you are almost 17 I think you should have your own car."

"you got me a car?" I asked in disbelief.

Maggie pulled me into the garage still smiling. I stood there shocked with I think my mouth hanging open. A black motorcycle was in front of me with a helmet attached to it.

"you like it?" she asked. I slowly nodded not taking my eyes off it.

"well have fun." Maggie laughed as she walked away.

I quickly jumped on and in a minute I was driving down the street.

The school was a small gray building with a red roof and on a large sign outside the school read "La Push High School." I pulled into the parking lot and got off my bike avoiding the looks from the students. And walked up the steps towards the school.

Hmm now where do I go. I turned around and ran straight into someone. Stumbling backwards whoever it was grabbed my arm before I hit the ground.

"Well hello again." I looked up and saw the boy from the beach smiling at me.

"Well as much as I like you falling for me I think you looked a bit lost." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well I was trying to find the office if you could maybe help me that would be great unless you were on your way to meet up with your friends."

"No it's fine." Embry smiled he grabbed my hand and we walked down some hall.

" I think that you are the only person ever to get lost in a school this small." he smirked.

" I'm new so I never had stepped foot in this place before." I rolled my eyes.

"Well there's the office." he pointed to the door in front of me.  
"thanks." I smiled and walked in.

A woman probably in her 50's was sitting at the desk with brownish colored hair.

"Hello." She looked up smiling. "You must be the new student miss Elena Scot. Am I correct?" I nodded "Well I am Ms. Cook but a lot of the students just call me by my name which is Elizabeth." she smiled again ," and here is your class schedule your locker combination." She said while passing my a paper.

"Thanks," I smiled and left the office and straight into someone.

thank u to all who has reviewed and read my story and storys i will try to get more chapters up

oxo 3


	4. authors note

A/N: ok im real sorry for not updating any of my storys. But I'm stuck.

I know were i want it to go but don't know who to get there.

If Anyone has any ideas could they please inbox me or review to this story because I'm lost.

I'm sorry again just i've tring different ways of getting there but none of them work...

-eyes will roll 3

p.s. when i get any ideas i will update... (0.0)'


	5. Chapter 5

Ok So I have begain to beat my writers block^^ and I have some people to thank for that

like

xXxD3ADxXx

Esmerana 'Esme' Call

SCimprintedonmeHAHA

sweenett-4-ever

briitstar3

kikio1010

"why hello..." His voice drawled out. I looked up and of course.

"Embry." I nodded to him.

he laughed, "It almost seams like you don't want to see me, I'm hurt" at this he placed his hand over his chest. I snorted, "Very lady like, and it's been so long sense I've last seen you.'' he added.

"Yes how long has it been an entire eight minutes nine." I rolled my eyes.

"Ha... I knew it"

I looked up at him questionably. "I beg your pardon."

"You like me." He said as if it was the most simplest thing out there.

"W-w-what." i stuttered.

"You totally have the hots for me...and my body. You probably had a dream about me last night per say a wet one." He wagged his eyebrows.

Why that cocky asshole I thought to myself. " okay 1 your completely discussing 2 why would I dream about you and lastly your the one that's stocking me." I crossed my arms and stomped my foot.

He smirked "Did you just stomp your foot?" I sent a glare at him before turning away.

"Elena!" He called down the hall.

"I'm not talking to you," i said without turning around.

"You do realize that your going the wrong ?" His voice was right next to my ear.

"And how would you possibly know what class I was in."

"Simple" He grabbed my arm turning me around so that we were chest to chest, " I know so much more about you then you think." he cocked his head to the side and smirked. God i wanted to hit him. "And you just so happened to drop you timetable after you stomped your foot. You do know that there is a map on the back, used by hopeless new students quite like yourself."

I ripped it out of his hand and looked where the math classroom was damn him, damn him to the deepest parts of hell.

" I hate you," I added walking past him.

"Now that was a little mean."

" Why are you following me." It was to early to play his games.

"Well we just so happen to have the same class." He gave me a cheeky grin.

"great.." I continued to walk towards the classroom not saying anything. We got in just as the bell rang .

"ah.. and this must be ."I nodded to a tall slim man with small glasses and a large mustache like the rest of the school he had tanned skin.

Great i stick out like a sore thumb Embry made his way to the back. "Well you can take a seat next to ." I looked back to see a grinning Embry waving and patting the chair next to him . I quickly made my way to the back and sat down.

"Well hello again you just can't seam to stay away can you."

"Unless your brain is to small to understand simple English and if this is true I can't wait to see you in french. That Mr...-

-Parker"

"Thank you... That told me to seat here." I Finished turning back to the teacher as he started the through I could feel his eyes watching me.

What? I quickly scratched down on a piece of paper knowing that he'd read it.

"It's just... that... yesterday when you got that call you looked scared is everything all right?"

Oh... i thought it was kind of sweet that he cared but i wasn't bringing this up to anyone let alone someone i just met and in the middle of a class.

"Nothing...Just caught me by surprise... wrong number." I cursed myself 'wrong number' honestly. I was waiting for him to say something but he seamed to just drop it. Maybe he isn't as must of a dick as I thought.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a smirk on his face. Then again I've been wrong before.

"What?' I asked turning back to him.

"Oh nothing... Just thinking of how you never really said no to having wet dreams about me."

Yep I've definitely been wrong before.

Unbelievable.


End file.
